Faces In The Rain
by Jonny Omega
Summary: Most serial criminals don’t like being blamed for crimes they didn’t commit, even mentally insane ones. Post OYL
1. Questions Asked

**First batman fic so reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Summary: Most serial criminals don't like being blamed for crimes they didn't commit, even mentally insane ones. Two Face looks for those who framed him in the murders of four fellow villains, and reunites with some "friends" along the way.**

**(())Insert Disclaimer Here(())**

* * *

The basement of the Stacked Deck nightclub had obviously not been used in long while due to the fact that Harvey could smell the damp mold spreading over what looked like some uniforms that the joker's men might have worn. A soft, but steady, bump, bump, bump of the muted bass from the juke box on the upstairs dance floor slash bar slowly leaked through the floor into Dent's ears as the man shifted positions in the moth eaten love seat. Two Face crossed his left leg over his right as this hands came together on the dark in front of his face, his infamous coin nestled in between his palms as the man sank deeper into thought. 

'_Come on Harv…we haven't slept in three days, and I'm getting anxious…' _The rough, horse voice in his head spoke as his left hand reached for the double barrel revolver under his coat.

"Cool it tough guy…" Dent cursed as he retook control of his arm and began running his fingers down along the cuts and grooves of the scared left of his face.

He then looked over his surroundings for about the seventh time. The Joker did a hell of a job the last time he was there; in fact the place kind of looked like an old, run down fun house. There was even a banner left in shreds above that red "Welcome Home Puddin," probably something left by Harley Quinn the last time the "Mr.J" escaped Arkham. His own suit was beginning to smell from the old hide out, half of it black with thin whit pin stripes while the other had a tiger skin pattern of black and white.

"_Question…why didn't you take out the bat when you had the chance?"_ Two Face asked aloud this time.

"The real question is…why didn't you?" Harvey retorted to himself.

"You were the one in control at the time."

Theses arguments never got them anywhere, and were usually the reason they were always caught. They both just shook their head simultaneously, which basically meant they would have to agree to disagree. Dent did notice something about his alter ego; ever since he came back Two Face has been more…"mature" for lack of a better word.

"_You know…I don't like the fact that I'm getting blamed for most of stuff we do…"_ Two Face tried desperately to change the subject.

"Well we didn't commit those murders did we?"

Harvey asked Two Face in an honest fashion, they both knew what murders were under question. When Batman returned four villains were found dead, all shot in the head with a double barrel pistol much like Dent's. Orca, Magpie, KGBeast and The Ventriloquist were all killed in different fashions, but all died from the double bullet holes in their skulls. Two Face just laughed at his own question and flipped his coin unconsciously.

"_Well Harv, I can tell you that I don't remember killing them, so no…I'd say we didn't."_

"How bout we find whoever did this to us?" Dent offered hoping that his two halves could work together for once.

There was a long silence in his head before Harvey's left hand suddenly grabbed the coin from his right a flicked it into the air. The metal coin came down in his hand and the gloved digits closed before the result was shown. Two Face slowly unraveled his fingers as the result forced a slow grin on the scared side of his face.

"_You know what I'm gunna do to the bastard when I find him?"_

"I don't want to know…"

_"Yeah you do…"_

The feeling of something rubbing against their shins interrupted the conversation between them. Harvey looked down to see a black and white tabby slowly moved between his legs, a purr beginning to vibrate from the creature's throat. Two Face looked to the shadows, half hoping Catwoman to make her grand entrance and make some cat based pun. But there was no sultry silhouette, no leather clad vixen just a cat looking for company. Dent looked about the room as if there where someone there to see him before picking up the cat in his arms and setting it on his lap.

"You lost just like us?" Harvey asked the creature as he scratched it's ear.

_'You're pathetic you know that?'_ Two Face growled in thought. 

"You're annoying, you know that?" Harvey retorted looking back down at the cat to notice something around the animals collar.

Dent reached down and removed a small slip of paper that looked like it fit in a fortune cookie. The darkness if the room made the former district attorney squint to read the one side of the paper.

"Answer the Question…" He read aloud to the dark.

**

* * *

**

As I said its my first batman story so feed back would be great…Please R&R.


	2. New Home?

The street known as "Crime Alley" was a change of scenery both sides of dent could agree on. Cool night air blew through his unbuttoned suit coat as Two Face looked back down at the cat that had followed him the entire way.

"_You know that cat didn't write the note…somebody's settin us up." _Dent's twisted side started the argument, as always.

"Why do you think the whole world's out to get us?"

"_Not the world…"_ Two Face said defensively. _"Just Gotham…"_

For one of the rare moments in his life, Harvey actually agreed with his split personality. However, none of that explained where the cat came from or to whom it belonged to. The only indication of any ownership what so ever was the small metal nametag hanging on the cat's collar read "Destiny." But, as Dent looked away the feline took off into a dark alley. Feeling something tug at his mind Harvey just growled softly and shook his head.

"I'm not going after it…" Dent reassured the other half of his persona as he looked down the deserted street.

"_Glad you have some shred of manhood left in ya."_ Two Face teased as the something caught Harvey's eye.

The soft light from the moon above sent an almost eerie shine on the front door of Dr. Leslie Thompkins. For some reason, the clinic's windows were dark as it appeared no one was inside.

"Lookin' for somebody?" A rough voice behind Dent broke the silence around him.

A distinct clicking sound of a revolver hammer begin drawn back could be heard as Harvey felt Two Face try to take over. The former district attorney didn't fight him this time, letting the insanity flow through his entire being.

"Nice suit freak…money now." The man ordered as Dent turned to him.

Steeping into the dim light Two Face could see the realization of the thief as he recognized his victim. The young man couldn't even speak, as he stumbled and muttered to find a full statement. Dent felt a smile stretch across his face as Two Face took a step towards the man. As an observer, Harvey noted his assailant's appearance. He was young, no older than twenty, and appeared to have chestnut skin. Harvey couldn't point out his race, but his clothing reflected that he was probably homeless.

"_You ever do this before, kid? Or, did you just…lose your nerve." _

Before the mugger could react Harvey pulled the man's gun arm towards him and turned the gun against him. As the madman felt the trigger begin to pull back Dent felt something touch him inside. Two Face's obvious inner struggle was an advantage the young thief recognized as the only diversion he would get.

"_What the hell Dent, let me take the guy out."_ Two Face 's eye followed the fleeing man as he fought with his inner self.

"You've done enough for tonight."

Dent grunted as he re-took his body and shook off Two Face's influence. He then looked over the large revolver he took from the would-be-thief, but quickly dropped it into the nearby dumpster.

"_You realize that now word is gonna get out that we're a pansy right?"_

"Shut up will you…" Dent growled defensively.

"_Well well, look who found a pair…you didn't even let me flip our coin."_

Harvey let Two Face get the last word as he shoved his left hand into his pocket while he twirled the aforementioned coin in his right. The continued journey down the street was now fueled by a new goal; find someplace to set up shop, or at least to spend the night. As he came to the mouth of the street the east side of Gotham City enveloped Two Face with all it had to offer. Sirens could be heard in the night air and it sounded as if some couple were fighting in thier apartment nearby with their windows open.

"Hey there…you two want some company?" A nearby woman with a boa wrapped around her neck beckoned to Dent.

It took Harvey a few seconds to realize that she knew whom he was and was trying to be funny. He just waved her off and kept walking trying to find some kind of shelter. His eyes caught on the yellow police tape that usually was meant to keep people away from an area wrapped around the door of what looked like a condemned building.

The night quickly became day in the run down apartment, and with the sun came the heat. Without any air conditioning, Harvey had to strip down most of his cloths just to keep from over heating. His suit coat was tossed onto a dirty mattress that was left on the floor, as his dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up above the elbow. His necktie was undone so that he could unbutton his shirt that was un-tucked from his pants. Dent frowned as he looked upon himself in a piece of shattered glass from a mirror he found somewhere around the apartment. He was no longer the fierce looking crime boss that was feared by most in Gotham, instead Harvey saw and outcast standing in the reflection. Complete with sweat stains gathering at the pits of his shirt and a rugged five o'clock shadow on the unscarred side of his face.

"_Well we aren't gunna win any beauty contests…"_ Two Face teased before dent fiercely tossed the glass against the wall.

"No shit…" Dent retorted as he stepped to the window, looking outside to the street below.

The sunlight just exposed the neighborhood for what it really was, a ghetto that was formally the center of the "old" Gotham. A slum that the garbage on the street didn't just consist of what people tossed out their apartment windows. Harvey couldn't take the sight anymore, and just slouched down in nearest moth-eaten chair. A sigh escape his lungs as the dust escaped from the old furniture.

'_You hear that?'_ The voice inside Dent's head whispered as if someone else could hear.

'Of course, we have the same ears…' They both stopped the fight there to listen for the sound of something moving on fire escape to occur once more.

The sweat dripped from both sides of Harvey's forehead as he slipped off of his seat and tip toed to the window. He leaned softly against the wall before drawing his double barrel pistol from his side holster and aiming the end of the barrel at the open window. A soft purring could be heard from the outside of the window before the familiar fur of Destiny the cat slid into view.

'_Not the fur ball again. We should just pull the trigger.' _Harvey actually had to fight Two Face for control of the gun before he could slide it back into its holster.

"Come on, this cat obviously belongs to someone…and that note around its collar was obviously for some…. body." He stumbled with his words as he saw another piece of paper around the cats collar.

Slowly, but surely Harvey leaned over as the feline rubbed itself against his leg and plucked the paper from the cat's person. As he unfolded the note, Dent could feel Two Face trying to take control so to rip up the paper in his hands.

"Could you please just relax…this person is trying to help us, see." Harvey offered as he presented the paper as if he were talking to a completely different person.

"_Is Scareface really dead?" _Two Face's rough voice read aloud from the note, a hint of confusion rang with it.

"_What's it mean?"_

"It means…this new ventriloquist might know something."

* * *

**Wow, Culinary school is bringing me down when it comes to my writing, but I'll try not to disappoint when updating this story. Thanks for the support, and please R&R**


	3. The Search Begins

While the thrashed high-rise roasted and reeked under the blazing sun, the run down apartment smelt even worst when the sun went down. The mold in the walls thrived in the cold, dank night. The smell, however, didn't bother Harvey as he dug through what was by now his third pile of junk left by former residents.

"_What are we looking for again?"_ The gruff voice in his head asked once more.

Harvey sighed as he nearly reached the bottom of junk pile, tossing the useless items aside without care. Each item clattered or even exploded into pieces as they hit the ground.

"_Well?"_ The voice sounded even more impatient, if that were even possible.

"Well what?"

"_What the hell are we looking for?!" _The voice almost shouted, Dent just rolled his eyes.

"WE…are looking for a some kind of police radio, these apartments were often rented out to cops, detectives, all sorts of heat." The voice seemed to quiet, and Harvey hoped that Two-Face had figured out what they needed it for

"_What…one of those?"_ Two-Face guided his eyes to the decimated pile to see the front of a good-sized metal box.

The radio actually looked in tact, all the buttons seemed to still be attached and it didn't rattle when shook. Dent gently set the box on the table and eyed the outline of it against the dim light from the low wattage bulb hanging above him.

"I don't even know why we need one of those things…" 

"Come on, I thought we were together on this." There was a slight laughter in his head as he realized what Two-Face was really about.

"_You know, I almost forgot how fun it was to mess with you." _With all his experience interpreting criminals, Dent still had the worst of luck when it came to trying to understand Two-Face.

"Go to hell!"

"_I'll see you there, Harv, but for right now lets just turn this thing on."_ The former prosecutor didn't have to lift a finger…Two Face already had it covered.

The box light up as the last frequency number flickered green on the tiny screen, an officer's voice could be heard through the slight static putting out a report of a ten-eleven in progress. Another voice came on almost immediately with a conformation and a reassurance of backup in the area. Harvey smirk slightly, finally pleased that something was going their way, but lost it almost as quickly when he realized he thought of himself in plural.

"_Knew you'd come around sometime." _Two Face taunted in his head. The voice silenced itself, however, when the cold double barrel of Dent's pistol was gently pressed against is temple.

"Come on, Harv…we've been through this already…" 

"I swear to god if you don't shut up…I'm going to blow my brains out." The threat was real, Dent knew it, and Two Face knew it.

"Alright, if that's what you want…lets flip for it." The voice taunted as Harvey felt his hand reach into his pocket and pull out the silvery coin for both eyes to see. Sweat forming on his brow just from the idea. 

"_That's right…can't do anything without it can we?"_ His hand curled into a fist with the coin on top of the thumb, ready to flip for his own life when...

"Be advised, all units in the central Gotham area. Reports of a disturbance in the Alibi nightclub involving one Charles Daley. The suspect has a history of violence, all units are advised to approach with caution." It seemed like the report came out in one breath, but it took less time for Dent to holster his gun and get out the door.

Harvey knew that no cop in his or her right mind would respond to that call, especially when "the Rhino" was involved. Well no cops, but Dent would have to beat one man to the scene.

As he made his way back down the street he came up the night before, Dent tucked in his shirt and replaced his suspenders over his shoulders. The few people he passed by seemed to know who he was, and either respectively or fearfully moved out of his way as he passed.

"So how we gonna get to central from here, and keep Rhino from leaving the bar?" It was a good question, but this time Harvey had an answer. 

"Daley never backs down from a fight, and knowing the club, half the guys their would want a piece of him. Then he's gonna want to wash down that adrenaline with more booze."

As he made his way out of Crime Alley, the changed scenery was obvious. More cars were on the street; people seemed to look a bit more presentable, and definitely…more police. Harvey leaned his scared side against a nearby wall and made it look like he was on a cell phone. It seemed to hide him well enough. That is until he found a taxi to duck into that was parked on the curb.

"Where to bud?" The guy sounded American.

Harvey slid three hundreds through the tiny opening in the bullet proof glass that separated them.

"What's this for?" The driver sounded excited yet suspicious at the same time.

"Your hat…and a quick trip to My Alibi." Dent motioned to the man's black fedora, and the driver quickly cooperated without further questioning.

After Harvey pulled the hat through the opening and pulled the hat over his face, before the driver looked in rear view mirror at his customer.

"Hang on pal…" The driver actual buckled up before he his the accelerator and cut across two lanes of traffic heading towards central Gotham.

With the way the man drove it didn't take long to reach the club. The cabbie pulled the car up front and Harvey studied the single doorman through the taxi window with careful glare. His feature looked as if they were carved from stone, and his body was no different. He made sure his newly acquired hat coved his features well enough before thanking the driver and quickly exiting the back seat. As the driver sped away to find another fare Dent slowly made his way to the bouncer, and noticed that he was about and inch or two taller than he was.

"Hold it there brother, I can tell you right now that you ain't getting in with those shoes." The large man pointed to his feet, and Harvey looked down with him. Mostly just to further hide his face.

It was all the excuse Harvey needed. This time he let Two Face take over without a fight. He knew he couldn't kill the guy; it would cause too much attention. Although, it wasn't his decision to make now was it?

"_Hey pal, I got somethin' that might change your mind." _Two Face smiled as he beckoned the man a bit closer with his index finger.

His hand quickly reached the coin in his pocket and flipped it high into the air, watching as the man followed it with his eyes. The gentle sound of the metal piece of currency silently slicing through the air was like scratching that one annoying itch to Dent. Of course, it didn't take long for the coin to come back down. This time Two Face let it fall to the ground and land with a slight twang on the sidewalk, the clean side facing up.

"_Guess this is your lucky night.." _The former crime boss said in slight disappointment as he removed his hat.

What surprised Dent was the fact that the bouncer was still glaring at the rare coin, perhaps wondering the significance of the gesture. With that the former gangster lurched his body forward and felt his forehead collide with the man's nose. Without wasting time, he then threw his knee into the bouncer's groin and his fist into his jaw. The swift attack knocked the man out immediately, and there was no reason to hide the guy. After all, he hadn't even seen Dent's face.

"Think we'll show ourselves in." Dent commented as he dusted off his hat, picked up his coin and strolled into the club.

**

* * *

Sorry bout the lack of content (and the delay), I wrote this like a couple months ago and i think i wanted to add on to it. Oh well... Please R&R**. 


	4. Wrong Crowd

The club wasn't exactly full, but it was difficult to say if Rhino was the cause of it. Never the less, the pounding bass kept the beat of the music for those who still occupied the dance floor. Dent couldn't see very well with the flashing lights, but he could see the other bouncers standing by to escort any troublemakers out. He continued to scan the crowd, but none even came close to the build of his target.

"_The bat'll be here soon so lets hurry it up?" _Once again Two-Face had to get his two cents in as they continued their search.

Almost immediately after he ventured onto the dance floor, Harvey felt the nudges and elbows of dancers not paying enough attention to where they were. It was annoying to say the least, but Harvey knew he couldn't afford Two-Face to run a muck in such a place. His newly acquired hat hugged his head and companied with the darkness of the club, hid his face well.

Finally, his eyes fixed on the bar and Harvey had a starting point. Slowly, but surely he waded through the sea of dancers trying to make his way to his destination. He wasn't halfway through the crowd of bodies before a shadow graced the building's skylight that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was till, at least for the moment, long draping cloak with pointy ears.

"_Once again, my bat senses prevail."_

Although the voice was annoying, that didn't change the fact that it was absolutely right. Harvey grunted and growled as he now began to push past and shove his way through the unrelenting mass of dancers with renewed intensity.

"_Careful there Harv, our temper might attract more attention than the bat."_ The voice now was unbearable like nails on a chalkboard. It was usually the first sign of Two-Face's hostel take over of all bodily functions.

Once again, however, his lesser half was right; Harvey saw out of the corner of his eye that a couple of bouncers making their way to him through the crowd. Sweat began to gather on his brow, and soak into the soft banding of his hat. Fortunately, he had reached his destination, but due to the fact that he wasn't watching were he was going ran into the bar with his mid section. The soft thud brought the attention of the woman attending the bar to him.

"Help you?" She asked with a bit of animosity in her tone. Her voice was a soft mumble to Harvey as he attempted to keep the monster inside at bay.

"_I think it's time to play…"_ Two-Face managed to mumble aloud before he straightened out there body to a more elegant posture.

"You alright buddy? You need anything?" She asked with a more worried tone as she signaled the bouncers behind Dent.

"_Actually, I'm looking for a friend…" _Two-Face passed as his good eye spotted a small steak knife on the fruit cutting board behind the bar.

"_Big fellow, caused a bit of…ruckus here a few minutes ago."_ He continued without taking his eye of the blade just within his reach.

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about." She said nodding to someone behind him

"Alright, pal I think you had one to many." The bouncer behind him muttered as he put a heavy hand on Dent's shoulder.

Without losing a beat, Two-Face lunged his arm forward and grasped the knife. With his other he slid the large man's hand off his shoulder and let his weight take it palm down on the bar. Then with a roar, the deranged con brought the blade straight down through the flesh and into the hard wood of the bar, pushing until the knife stopped and most of the blade was no longer visible.

"Oh my god! Wha…What did you do? Who do you think you are?!" The bartender screamed over the now hysterical man.

The accompanying bouncer backed up in shock as he watched Harvey gracefully jumping over the bar. Well not so gracefully that he didn't know over a few bottles doing it. Once there, Two-Face removed his hat slowly and tossed it away.

"_We…"_ He corrected her with a more hostel tone.

"Holy Shit, It's Two-Face!!" One of bar patrons shouted as he started the mass exodus of the club.

'Good to know that our face can still move the masses' Harvey stated in Two-Faces mind as they slowly made their way closer to the still trapped women.

The comment brought a deep, melodious laugh from Two-Face's throat as he roughly lifted the bartender up by her pleather top.

"_Now we'll only ask once again, before I use this coin to scoop out your eyes!"_ He nearly shouted as he fished out his coin from his pocket and shoved it in her now tear-stained face.

"_Were…Is…Rhino?!" _The frightened woman's eyes couldn't even stay on her attacker as they shifted franticly to the coin, the still pinned bouncer and possible escape routes.

"Well, who wants to know?" A deep, slurred voice from the other side of the bar questioned.

From what Dent could see, the large mass of man had just awoken from his bed of shot glasses and bear bottles. With his hair unkempt, and the front of his shirt slightly stained with some unknown substance; Two-Face could easily assume that he had reached his limit a couple hours before. With an evil smirk on his face, the double-sided district attorney released his captive and pulled the knife out of the bouncer's hand with one quick tug.

"Hey, I asked you a…que…question, buddy." Daley managed to hiccup though his question as he eyes began to focus on the approaching figure.

"_Lets just say, we're friends of your former boss." _The sight of Two-Face's expression caused a sobering effect in Charles as he fell backwards off his stool and began crawling away.

"W…What do you want from me Harvey?" The much larger man asked in a pathetic tone.

"We, just want you…and my name isn't Harvey." Dent's smile only grew as Daley cornered himself against the bar walls.

"Uh…sure Two-Face, I mean boss."

* * *

"I can't even sock him once?" Kate Kane Whined through her earpiece to her partner.

"We already discussed this, we can't interfere with this. It's something Dent needs to do himself." The voice on the other end responded through the slight static.

"And you're going to make me sit back when he hurts somebody else?" Kane's smug retort caused a short silence on the other end of the line.

"Kate…you know your temper is twice that of Harvey's and you'd probably broken the guy's arm if he touched you."

"His leg would have been easier." Their banter was cut short as the sound of sirens could be heard in area.

"Police broke my scanner jam, better get of that roof before the real bat gets there."

"Gotcha, see ya in ten." Kane shut down the com-link as she leapt from the nightclub's skylight.

* * *

'Wonder why the bat didn't bag us?' Dent asked inside his head as Two-Face dragged his new drunken henchman back towards crime alley.

"_Not really, that freak always has too much on his mind."_ Two-Face growled as he yanked on the goon's leg before dropping it.

"_Get up you big pile of shit! We got to get outta here now!" _Harvey let Two-Face shout as he kicked the man in his stomach.

"Boss…" The thug gurgled in his throat.

"I don't feel so good."

* * *

Took me a while for that one, but I hope I can update sooner on the next chapter. Please R&R yall.


End file.
